This invention relates to injection laser mounts, and is an improvement over the state of the art of laser mount devices as described in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 670,323 filed Mar. 25, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,891 issued June 27, 1978 and assigned to the assignee of this invention.